The Silence, part 6
by Diva
Summary: Click. Read. Reveiw


So Weird does NOT belong to me(songs, characters, ect.) It belongs to Disney. Only this idea belongs to me.  
~Enjoy~  
The Silence, part 6  
  
6:00 pm that night.  
  
Annie had just finshed eating dinner and had asked if she could walk in the woods. "Okay, just make sure you don't stay out there to long, be back before dark." Molly said. "You want me to come?" Jack asked. "No, I'll be okay." Annie said. So a few minutes later, Annie was walking to the clearing. A cool breeze blew slightly. Annie shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. She entered the clearing, to find it empty. "I should never listen to voices that I hear in my dreams." Annie muttered. She turned around and began walking away. Just as she did, she heard a twig snap. Then another after another. She swallowed and turned around. A demon stood in the middle of the clearing.   
**********************************************  
Jack, Fi,and Carey sat in the living room, watching The Drew Carey Show. Jack suddenly had this weird feeling, and shuddered. "You okay, Jack?" Carey asked. "Actually, no." he said, "I had this weird feeling something's going to happen, and I'm pretty sure it's going to invole Annie." Carey raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said. *Man, I can't ditch this feeling.* he thought, getting up. "Where are you going?" Fi asked. "To go find Annie." he repiled, leaving the living room. "I'm comming too." Fi said, getting up. "Me, three." Carey said. They went to grab their coats, when Molly stopped them. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Jack has this weird feeling Annie's in trouble." Fi told her mother. "What?!" Molly exclaimed. "It's just a feeling." Jack explained, "But it's really bugging me." "What are you guys up to?" Ned asked comming up to them, Irene at his side. "We'll explain on the way, just come on." Jack declared heading out the door. Irene looked at her husband, who shrugged, and followed Fi, Carey, Jack, and Molly.   
*************************************************  
Annie stared at the demon. It said something in a language that she didn't understand. Then she heard what he had said, in english. She heard it in her mind like if he/she was taking in telopathy. "I won't harm you." it said, "Do you know what to do?" After he/she said that, something clicked in Annie's mind. She spoke to him/her in the Piraha Tribe. "Yes, now I do." she said. Annie began to chant, in the language. This was her destiny. And as she had read this was going to happen. Nothing could stop it. She thought of Jack. *What if I don't come though?* she thought. Annie choked back tears, as she continued chanting. A few minutes later, she was almost compelet with the chant. She was beginning to feel dizzy. "ANNIE! NO" a voice yelled. Annie no longer felt dizzy, she stopped the chant. Annie reolized it was Fi. She looked to her left. Fi was standing with Jack, Carey, Molly, Ned, and Irene. The others looked scared to death of the sight of the demon. "You can't stop this Fi, neither can I." Annie cried, brokenly. She looked at Jack. He looked scared and worried. She began to cry. "Go, you only have a minute left, then you will automaticly finsh the chant." it said. Annie glanced at the demon. Then at her friends. They looked around. They could hear it too. Annie ran to Jack and hugged him. Holding him tight. He returned her embrace. "Annie." he said, "What's going on?" Instead of answering him. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you." she said, brokenly. Then she kissed him on the lips again. He kissed her back. After they had parted, Annie began walking away from him. He grabbed her hand, not letting her go. " I have to go." she told him, looking into his eyes, feeling tears sting her eyes.Fi started walking toward her. Annie held up her hand and chanted. A force field was now around the rest of the group.*How did she do that?* Fi thought. "Annie, NO!" Fi yelled again, banging agianst the force field. "ANNIE!" Jack cried, slamming his fist as hard as he could agianst the force feild. Annie walk back to the demon. She started back up where she left off.   
*************************************  
"Fi." Molly said, "What on earth is happening?" Fi swallowed hard. "There this thing called The Silence." Fi began, "I don't know much about it." "Tell us what you know." Ned said. " It's this thing that is very rare, and it's really weird." Fi said, "All I know is if something goes wrong, Annie will die." She looked at Jack. He looked like he did when they found out their father had died. He swallowed. "A-are you sure?" he said. Fi nodded. They turned their attenchion back to Annie. Annie was almost finished with the chant. When she finished a light came from the ground and hit the ground. Annie fell to the ground. A panther now stood next to Annie. "Annie!" Jack yelled, running over to her. Her picked her up and carried her away from the panther and the demon. "Let's get her to the house, now!" Fi said. They ran back to the house. "What on earth?!" Katheline said, as they entered the house. "What happened?!" Colin demanded. "We'll explain later." Fi said, as they rushed upstairs. They went into Annie's room. Jack set Annie down on her bed. Fi opened her laptop and found the page on the Silence. "Read this." she said, giving her laptop to Jack, "Then pass it around." Fi sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room. She sighed. She watched Jack wordlessly pass her laptop to their mom. He layed down next to Annie. Fi noticed that Annie's skin had taken on a grayish tint. She also noticed that Jack was now holding Annie with his face buried in hair. *He's probably crying.* she thought sadly. She knew Jack couldn't handle if Annie died. He loved her too much and he couldn't handle losing someone close to him again. Fi buried her head in her hands. A few minutes later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Carey. Carey grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight. Fi buried her head into Carey's shoulder. She began crying. "Shhhh." he whispered. Fi cried for another second or so and stopped. She parted from him and walked over to Jack. He looked at her. He looked like a scared little boy. All of a sudden there was a flash of lightening, the lights went out. Fi let out a little shriek. The lights went back on, after a minute or so. A breeze blew through the room. *What the hell?* Fi thought. Then she reolized they were no longer in Annie's room, and the lights hadn't went back on. They were in a graveyard, lighted only by the moon in the sky.  
  
To Be Continued........................................... 


End file.
